


Everything I Needed to Know

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/profile">jennybliss</a>' prompt of <i>Snarry: Everything I Needed to Know, teaching</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything I Needed to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennybliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennybliss/gifts).



> Written on 20 December 2008 in response to [jennybliss](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Snarry: Everything I Needed to Know, teaching_.

"Everything I needed to know, I learnt from this book," Harry told his daughter, watching Eileen's lower lip stop trembling as she reached for the text.

"Really?"

"Really. It was your father's, you know, so it should bring you luck in his class."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

When Eileen had left, Severus, who only taught advanced students now, entered the room to glower at Harry.

"She was worried. She doesn't have to know that your actual book burnt—"

Severus pulled Harry up, kissing him quiet. 

"Mmm, that's better than a lecture, Professor."

"Idiot. I've already given Eileen 'my old book'."

"Oops."


End file.
